prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yucky Pretty Cure
The Yucky Pretty Cure are minor antagonists who are the reason for the Tasty Pretty Cure's upgrades to their attacks. They are like them, but don't resemble them. The Yucky Pretty Cures Cure Nonsweetened Miyaki Tsukizora is Miyaka's doppelganger who is Cure Nonsweetened. She is an expert rollerblader, but better. She also likes pink, but prefers a darker pink. As Cure Nonsweetened, she loves making things sweet. But believes the end of the world is a sweet thing rather than protecting the world. She was created when Cure Sweet's negative side of her crystal, a pink heart, was darkened enough to make a doppelganger. She may or may not be the daughter of Bad End Happy. She was killed by Sweet Beam Whirl. Cure Mild Akana Kino is Akani's doppelganger who is Cure Mild. She is good at cooking, but seems to cook gourmet meals better than Akani. She also surfs, but likes to create tidal waves to challenge Akani. As Cure Mild, she bares a strong dislike for hot and/or spicy stuff and believes that burning the world is better than saving it. She was created when Cure Spicy's negative side of her crystal, an orange circle, was darkened enough to make a doppelganger. She may or may not be the daughter of Bad End Sunny. She was killed by Spicy Firewall Circle. Cure Juiced Yayao Kisa is Yayan's doppelganger who is Cure Juiced. She is a crybaby to the point where she cries over the littlest things. She seems to be better at martial arts than Yayan to the point where she was won Itsuki's pride. As Cure Juiced, she is a swift person and is able to lift big things to throw at her opponent. She was created when the negative side of Cure Sour's crystal, a yellow star, was darkened enough to make a doppelganger. She may or may not be the daughter of Bad End Peace. She was killed by Sour Flash Purification. Cure Lightly Salted Nala Momomiya (reference to Tokyo Mew Mew) is Naka's doppelganger who is Cure Lightly Salted. She is an athletic person and loves to frame Naka for things when she babysits and plays soccer. As Cure Lightly Salted, she is appauled by Cure Salty and even brought her close to death. She was created by a darkened side of Naka's crystal, a green gem. She is probably Bad End March's daughter. She was killed by Salty Strike Out. Cure Strong Taste Reila Aoni is Reina's doppelganger who is Cure Strong Taste. She is rude to her friends, but tends to get pysical with them by punching or kicking them. As Cure Strong Taste, she kills Cure Bitter, or so she believed, but it then turned out that Reina was faking a death. She was created by the darkened crystal of Reina, a blue diamond. She is probably Bad End Beauty's daughter. She was killed by Bitter Flurry Trap. Cure Chunky Komika Akimono is Komiwa's doppelganger who is Cure Chunky. She loves the smell of disgusting things and is the least intelligent, but can make good snow-cones. As Cure Chunky, she is rough and is hard to defeat. She was created by the darkened crystal of Komiwa, a white triangle. She could be Dark Mint's daughter. She was killed by Creamy Defense Aurora. Cure Rotten Setbuki Higashu is Setsuki's doppelganger who is Cure Rotten. She hangs around near dumpsters and likes to pull garbage pranks on Setbuki. As Cure Rotten, she is just as rotten as her name and almost choked Setsuki to death. She created by the darkened crystal of Setsuki, a red square. She could be Eas' (imagine when Setsuna became good, Eas still remained in the Labyrinth, it's diffcult to explain.) daughter. She was killed by Fruity Rush Surge.